matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Minigun
The Energy Minigun is the Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 30|fire_rate = 100 (6000 rpm)|capacity = 10000 (max 50000)|mobility = *120 *9 (weight)|cost = Lucky-chest|level_required = 32}} Appearance It resembles the "Rampage" but has a futuristic colors. Strategy It has devastating damage, extreme rate of fire, massive ammo and high mobility. Tips *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. *If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. *This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. **You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. **This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. **This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. **The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. **This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. **This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. **This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. **Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. **With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. **Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *Combined with high fire rate and capacity, you will become a fearsome rival. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *It has a large ammo capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly, as it fires 100 rounds/second. Counters *Its pinpoint accuracy makes the user very vulnerable. *Area damage can make short wok on its users. *Its average mobility won't let the user easily escape in chaotic situations. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. Firing sound *Excalibur's VS "Rampage" *Advantages **Has 120 mobility. **Has 10000 rounds on use. **Shoots faster (100 volleys). **Has a small crosshair, unlike Automatic Peacemaker Up2, allowing extreme accuracy. *Neutral **A minigun-based weapon. *Disadvantages **Expensive **Impractical VS Crystal Laser Cannon *Advantages **Has 10000 rounds on use. **Shoots faster (100 volleys). **Has a small crosshair, unlike Automatic Peacemaker Up2, allowing extreme accuracy. *Neutral **None *Disadvantages **Expensive **Impractical **Bulky Trivia *This weapon based off the real world M134 6-barreled Minigun. *It is coined as the Core Sword's minigun brother. *This is the first weapon with no upgrades that is unlocked at Level 32. *It is coined as the Automatic Peacemaker's overpowered brother. *Unlike most miniguns (like Automatic Peacemaker), it has 6 barrels, which is similar to a real-world minigun. *This weapon has the second most capacity of all weapons, having 750 rounds in use, over 4 times the capacity of Automatic Peacemkaer's. *In the Armory, if you tap on the Info button, then rotate till it has its side, if you look closely towards the fuel tank, it says "FUEL" on it. Category:Lucky Chest Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Premium